


Memories and Stardust

by BabyChocoboAlchemist



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Post Layton's Mystery Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChocoboAlchemist/pseuds/BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: He doesn't know any of this, but he inspires me to be something greater. He encourages me to be confident, strong and wise. Without him by my side, I wouldn't be half the crime-fighting detective I am today. So I do believe it's time to show a little appreciation.Post 'Layton's Mystery Journey'. Katrielle and Sherl do something special for Ernest-something Katrielle feels should have been done a long time ago.





	Memories and Stardust

_A true gentlewoman never leaves business unfinished, and I do believe there's a matter that needs to be addressed immediately. It should have been addressed quite some time ago. What business do I speak of, you ask?_

_Well, it concerns someone I'm rather close to. Someone I've been close to for quite a while now. It seems as though we've only just met, but then again, time flies awfully fast when you're making wonderful memories. Speaking of making wonderful memories, more are being made every day at our agency. It's been a little over a month since the Richmond mysteries were solved, and things haven't calmed down in the slightest. I'm not at all complaining, mind you-I do enjoy being kept on my toes. And I've got the most wonderful friends by my side! It's like I'm living in a dreamworld, one where anything is possible. But it is always I always say-the truth is stranger than fiction!_

_Back to the business at hand. I've been thinking a lot about a certain friend of mine. It feels as though we've only known each other for a few seconds, but at the same time, I feel as though I've known him my whole life. Everything always feels so grand and warm and delightful because of him. I am who I am because of him. Well, because of my father too-who I'm still searching for. Don't write me off the trail just yet! Just because I'm taking a little break doesn't mean I'm giving up the chase. Anyways, he doesn't know any of this, but he inspires me to be something greater. He encourages me to be confident, strong and wise. Without him by my side, I wouldn't be half the crime-fighting detective I am today. So I do believe it's time to show a little appreciation._

_Yes, I'm in the middle of a case, but no harm will be done. After all, this affair will only last a few hours, and it's long overdue. I won't have this shelved any longer! Sherl's being nagging me like a grandmother, of course, but I won't settle for anything less than a grand celebration on this fine day. We'll get back to our mysteries and puzzles soon enough, no worries! To quiet my canine friend, I told him he could make himself useful by walking through the local farmer's market as our mascot. That put a lid on him pretty quickly!_

_This other friend of mine has been sent off on some errands. I needed some time to set things up with Sherl. Preparations are almost complete, though! My other friend will be here any minute now-no time to waste!_

"Come on, then! Stop playing around! The balloons won't hang themselves, you know!"

With a slew of strings nestled in his mouth, the canine companion affectionately known as Sherl threw an indignant look at his friend. The last couple of hours had been spent on preparations for an upcoming celebration, and he felt as though a world of them had already been completed with his paws. Why was she still having him jump through rings of fire? "I don't know why you're making the dog hang the balloons, anyway," he groaned while shaking his head. He set about hanging them as best as he could, attaching them to nearby surfaces, but remained disgruntled over his assignment. "Paws aren't suited for tasks like these. These would've been better taken care of by a strong, strapping lass such as yourself!"

"Oh, quit complaining," the commander of party preparations chided him, eyes twinkling like stars against the darkest of nights. Putting the finishing touches on their small yet festive banquet table, she reminded him of what had been said a short while ago. "You told me you would give nothing less than your best to this party. And balloons add a great deal of charm to any atmosphere. You should be proud of yourself, Sherl, for taking on such a momentous task. Just imagine how pleased our party guest will be when he sees them, you mangy old mutt."

He took a good look around, eyes sweeping over their little home, as the last balloon was attached to a chair. In what felt like the blink of an eye, their office transformed into a wonderland. Balloons were now a part of the blindingly brilliant atmosphere, complimenting the delights settled on the banquet table, the painstakingly tied bows and the two lovingly wrapped gifts settled on a table. Their office may have been humble, but someone was going to be over-the-moon upon returning to it. "Doggone it," Sherl grumbled. "You're right-as usual. Pinstripes is gonna love every inch of this place. But why did you have to send him out for more groceries? Are we even gonna have enough room for 'em?"

"Oh, shush," the Commander in Chief gently ordered, making sure bows near the agency's entrance still had their cheerful puffs. "I only sent him to the farmer's market. You act as though I asked him to bring back an entire feast."

Her furry companion's eyes widened. "Do you not know what Pinstripes is capable of? You ask him to bring you a pencil, he'll bring you back an entire doghouse full of 'em!"

Knocking put an end to their banter. Katrielle's eyes lit up like fireflies upon hearing the voice behind the door. Sherl watched as she found it impossible to remain still, waiting, waiting for the doorknob to turn, waiting for the door to open, oh why did every second feel like an hour? Curse it all, hurry up and-

"I'm home! Hello, Miss Layton! Hello, Sherl! I've come back with-"

Two voices rang out in unison, loud and clear, with gentle, gleaming eyes welcoming back someone dear. With paws and hands they indicated their office's transformation into a world of delights.

"Surprise! Welcome home, Ernest!"

Bags would've have crashed to the floor if Katrielle hadn't caught them. Her assistant's eyes were meteors of curiosity as he looked about, mind scrambling, heart racing, trying to remember, wondering if there was something he was overlooking. "My, what is all of this?" he panted. "I don't believe it's my birthday! Nor is it the agency's anniversary!" At that moment, Ernest became the very picture of horror. "Why, don't tell me it's YOUR birthday, Miss Layton!"

She beamed, her heart shining through her eyes. "Not at all," she assured him, taking him by the hands. "It's no one's birthday, really. And it certainly isn't our anniversary."

"It's your 'thank you for being Ernest and we're happy to have you on board' party," Sherl explained, bounding up to the increasingly stunned assistant. "Sorry about the name. She came up with it. I told her it was a bit long, but no, my time would've been better spent barking at a wall."

Struggling to find his footing, feeling as though the ground beneath him had crumbled away, Ernest looked at the two faces in front of him-one glowing like a shooting star, the other a bit grumpy but nonetheless affectionate. "But wait, I don't...I don't understand," he admitted, feeling as though his legs would cave in at any moment. Noticing how dizzy he had suddenly become, Katrielle supported him by seizing his arm. He was frantic, confused, unable to believe he had ever opened his eyes that morning, for surely he had wandered into a dream.

"Please, tell me what all of this is! What on earth are the two of you doing, throwing me a party? And aren't we in the middle of a-"

"Open this," Katrielle gently commanded, after silencing him with a quick kiss to the lips. Leaving behind a thoroughly confused, rosy cheeked Ernest, she bounded over to where the gifts slept and picked up a small silver box. "Here you are," she sang, putting the box into the palm of his hand. "Go on, no time to waste!"

With trembling hands and eyes as wide as the moon, Ernest slowly opened the box. Two glittering gemstones were revealed, nestled side by side. "They're obsidian stardust gems," Hershel Layton's daughter giddily explained. "They're what I was looking for when I sent you off to send gifts to all of my clients. Sherl helped me find them."

Unable to keep up with anything going on, Ernest still found himself breathless-and it was increasingly difficult to speak. "When you-Miss Layton, that was awfully late at night!"

"Yes, I know. Rather fun it was, finding such rare gems on a beautiful night. But that's what makes them perfect, I guess. They're rare-just like you! That's why I thought they'd make the perfect gift for you. There are two because there's one for you, and one for your mother. You can keep it in your pocket, on your desk, or anywhere you like. It's a lucky gem, filled with stardust!"

She turned to their canine companion, eyes still bright like fireflies, her hand clasping Ernest's. "Next gift, please!"

Katrielle placed the gems on the nearest table, then gently extracted Sherl's package from his mouth. "It's not as flashy as Miss Sunshine's gift, but it'll do," the dog explained as she pressed the box into her assistant's trembling hands. "I'm sure you'll find a use for it."

Tears painted the wrapping as it was slowly taken apart. Katrielle's hands remained clasped over Ernest's as Sherl spoke: "It's a scrapbook. You know, a book for all of your memories and things. So you won't ever forget any of our times together."

Katrielle's assistant looked at the dog as though he had committed the worst imaginable crime. "How could I ever forget any of our wonderful, amazing adventures? How could I ever forget either one of you? I...no matter what happens, I..."

She caught him before he crumbled to the ground, smiling, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Why?" Ernest asked, tears pouring, painting everything, the earth, the space between them. Clutching the scrapbook to heart, he spoke with words raw, radiant, tearful. "I don't understand. Miss Layton, please, what is all of this?"

"It's for you," she reminded him, taking her friend's face into her hands. "It's just as we said-it's our way of thanking you for being you, and for being a part of our agency! It's also a way for me to say what I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time now-"

She kissed him, then gave him a smile that assured him he was dreaming, that he had somehow drifted off into a dream he never wanted to end.

"I love you, Ernest, very, very much!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this. I decided to write this after watching a playthrough of Katrielle's debut game. At the end of the playthrough, I realized I needed some closure. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
